Not All Yato's Need An Umbrella
by Ninjafairytama
Summary: The Harusame launch an attack on Edo as an attempt to destroy it once and for all! Meanwhile, Kamui confronts Gin and finds something out about the samurai that he didn't even know about himself. Eventual Yato!Gin.
1. Lesson 1: No One Can Hold Themselves Ba

**A/N: I'm not sure how long I plan on making this story. It'll probably be a shorter story, but with longer chapters. I will try to finish it.**

 **Enjoy!**

At first, everything started out like normal. It was a sunny day in Edo, people were smiling, frowning, wishing for a change in life. They definitely got it.

The sky opened up and the Harusame landed on the Earth, and decided to try and take back what they thought was theirs. However, humanity was a stubborn species, and even if some of it gave up, others would resist.

The Harusame would find that out the hard way.

…

An explosion consumed a building and debris and ash surrounded the street. Some ships that floated were shooting some large cannonballs at them.

The Amanto decided that some of the people of Edo became to dangerous and that they must be eliminated. What better way to erase them from history than to destroy their homeland as well? Their homeland was the thing they protected, after all.

"Sadaharu!" Kagura exclaimed.

Some debris landed on her fluffy white monster dog. The orange-haired girl ran over to him. Only his head and a paw stuck out. He was alive, but barely.

Gintoki Sakata, one a feared samurai known as the Shiroyasha (white demon) was the one who was afraid. He looked up and saw some parts of the building slide downward, and they would soon crush the Yorozuya..

"Kagura, we need to leave, now!" Gin shouted, at the top of his voice.

"But, Sadaharu! He'll-"

"Kagura!" Shinpachi yelled. "There's nothing we can do! If you stay, you'll die too!"

The rubble collapsed and started to fall towards them. Kagura's eyes widened and Gin prepared to take the damage, while Shinpachi tried to drag her away; failing.

Sadaharu's eyes snapped open and he transformed into his monster dog form. He pushed the Yorozuya out of the way and the debris crashed into the spot they were seconds before.

"S-Sadaharu!" Kagura exclaimed.

Sadaharu looked at her dog who was even bigger than before. Unlike the first time he transformed, he was in control.

He looked down at her, eyes filled with compassion, an urge to protect, and regret. Regret that he couldn't stay with her forever. That was a look she recognized above all others.

"S-Sadaharu, what are you-"

He leapt into the air and seemed to soar towards his target: the ship that got them into their current situation. Sadaharu's weight collided with the ship, which forced it to tilt sideways. The dog attacked it enough to make it crash into a building, destroying the building instantly.

"Sadaharu!" the three cried.

Kagura prepared to run after him, she knew there was a chance to save him. However, Gin grabbed her wrist, along with Shinpachi's, and pulled them in the opposite direction.

"Gin!" Shinpachi yelled, as he struggled.

"If you go there, you die! I am _not_ going to take that chance!"

"But, Sadaharu is one of us and always has been!" Kagura argued.

A racoon-like Amanto attempted to shoot them from behind, but a kunai struck its neck, which killed it instantly.

Kagura looked and saw Tsukuyo with her army of ninjas beside her. Sacchan was there as well, with her own.

"Charge!" Tsukuyo demanded.

"Tsukki!" Kagura cried.

"Gintoki, in order to prevent humanity from extinction, will you give me your-"

Tsukuyo's kunai pierced the side of Sacchan's head.

"You owe me one, Gintoki," Tsukuyo said, facing him.

Kagura saw him smirk.

"So it seems."

"Sadaharu! He-He went after one of the ships! Please, help him!" Kagura pleaded.

Tsukuyo and Sacchan looked at each other, before nodding.

"It will be done," Tsukuyo responded.

"Yes, Gin's pet will be in good hands," Sacchan agreed.

They parted and the sound of sirens reached their ears. The Shinsengumi must be close.

"We should get out of here," Shinpachi stated.

"Agreed," Kagura said.

"Not so fast," an intruder's voice uttered.

…

Distant explosions caused Edo to shudder. Before them was none other than the one person Shinpachi knew that always found a way to make Kagura's eyes boil with rage.

"Kamui," she blankly stated.

"I see you are still with that weakling as always. Though, I admit, there's one that catches my interest."

Shinpachi grasped his wooden sword and charged, prepared to strike her evil brother down. But, Kamui stopped it with the palm of his hand, shattering the blade. Some wood-chips pierced his flesh, but he didn't seem to be affected at all. Kamui truly was a monster.

"My business here is not for you, glasses," Kamui remarked, before punching Shinpachi in the side of the head, sending him flying into the bottom of a building.

…

Kagura almost kicked him in the head, but he ducked. She landed behind him and he easily avoided all her punches.

"As long as you avoid your blood, you stand no chance against me," he said, with a fake smile planted on his face, like always.

…

Meanwhile, inside one of the ships, a man with golden butterflies on his common savored his cigarette smoke while he stood on the deck of the ship and admired the destruction of Edo.

"To think it would be so easy. I thought they would last longer," he stated.

"Should we go down, Shinsuke?" Bansai asked.

"Go ahead. I'll wait a bit longer. I want to be able to smell the blood of those that weren't strong enough to stand before me."

Bansai nodded. He planned to have a little fun with the Shinsengumi, since his previous encounters with them were always cut short.

…

"Edo's time is up," one of the infamous elders said, to no one in particular.

"Shall we give up on this planet?" another questioned.

"No, we will simply rebuild. There is much of this planet that we haven't conquered, Edo was just a test subject. We can remake the city and make it our Earth headquarters. I was thinking of calling it 'Tokyo'. A city where there are no samurai, ninja, or any other pests to interrupt our business."

"I like it," one agreed.

"Yes, this is perfect," another said.

"But, what of the survivors? Not all are weak enough to die from such a catastrophe," another noted.

"They will work for us, in Tokyo, part of the Harusame, or something else," the main one decided. Besides, some of the strong ones need to live, because we need them to make more strong ones. It's time for the weak to die out. The age of Amanto has finally arrived on planet Earth."

Everyone in the room seemed to be satisfied.

…

Kamui caught Kagura's fist before it could impact his face. He crushed it, which caused blood to squirt out, then kicked her in the stomach, sending her back. She managed to land on her feet, but her knees sagged.

"Why, Kamui?! Why must you go this way?!"

"What reason would I have to defend this piece of rock?" he asked. "None. This planet could turn into gravel for all I care. Though, the food would be missed. Now, why don't you go to sleep?"

She ran towards him, but he jumped and head-butted her, and her crashing into the ground created a mini crater.

Then, she unwillingly let the darkness take her.

…

All Gin could do was stare. His friends were all taken out effortlessly. It happened so fast that he couldn't move.

"Sooo, Gin, was it? Care to take me on? Out of everyone I have fought on this planet, you have captured my attention the most, so as a reward, you can fight me while going all-out. You never do that, after all."

Kamui backflipped the second Gin tried to cut him in half. He landed in a crouching position, then backflipped a second time when Gin tried again.

"For the only one that's a thorn in Takasugi's backside, you are weaker than I imagined."

"Don't mention him! This is between you and me!"

Gin took a foot to the groin and tumbled backwards. He somehow managed to get back up to his feet, blocking Kamui's jump attack with Lake Toya.

A little kid almost ran right into the center of the fight, but managed to stop himself. Kamui immediately acknowledged his presence and ran towards him, hands ready to end the kid's life.

"Come and play!" Kamui sang, his real goal clear.

Kamui prepared to shoot the kid with his umbrella and the kid began to retreat, tears falling down his face. His bare legs were bruised, and his body was covered in filth.

He prepared to slice through the kid's back, but a piece of wood wound up piercing his flesh instead. It wasn't Lake Toya, but some rubble that was found scattered somewhere, because Gin knew he wouldn't have been able to make it in time.

"Run!" Gin demanded, before the kid retreated off.

"Only the strong have a place in this world. Only you have a place in this world, Gin. Or, should I say, Shiroyasha?"

Kamui dodged his punch and Gin received a kick to the chest, then a bullet flew out his shoulder. That caused Gin to stagger. Then, Kamui's foot smashed into his head, making Gin's head hit the ground.

"How disappointing. No wonder the Elders decided it was time to end this planet."

Kamui was about to turn around, but Gin opened his eyes and grabbed his ankle and squeezed it hard. Some blood lines formed when Gin's nails pierced Kamui's skin.

"Ready for more?"

"You... can fight me all you want. As long as I'm alive, as long as my allies, my friends are alive, humanity won't die.

Some of Kamui's blood got under Gin's nails. Gin barely noticed.

"Guess I have to kill you, then!"

Gin received punch after punch, kick after kick. He knew he could not win the fight, not alone. However, he had no choice but to hold out. He was currently Kamui's punching bag.

"How does it feel like that, hmm? To see your 'friends' like that? It must hurt, huh? I plan on letting you live so you can see the city you failed after the Harusame's attack ends, so be glad I took pity on you, Shiroyasha, the warrior I once admired. Be glad."

Kamui slammed his foot into Gin's face and Gin's body went limp.

…

"Now, off to finish the rest of the Yorozuya."

He approached Kagura, and pointed his umbrella at her head. After today, she would be gone. Finally.

"Bye, annoying sister of mine."

Gin's eyes snapped open and Kamui crashed into a building. Kamui noticed Gin's bloody fist.

"Oh? Weren't you unconscious?"

Gin disappeared from sight and sent his foot flying into Kamui's backside. Kamui attempted to get up, but Gin landed on top of him. Then, Gin drew his sword and tried to pierce his neck. However, Kamui got lucky and managed to disarm him, and sent his sword flying.

"So, you're not as weak as I thought. I like that look in your eyes. So, this is what it feels like fighting the Shiroyasha. Though, I think we need more room to fight, so I cannot let this continue any longer. Sorry, Gin."

Kamui punched Gin in the face, which made Gin fall into darkness again.

Kamui knew something was off. He knew he knocked Gin out, yet Gin didn't stay down.

From the very beginning, he knew Gin was different from most humans, not just from his morals, but from his crazy amount of strength. It was a strength that rivaled the strongest species known in the universe; the Yato's.

"Perhaps he isn't as normal as he thinks he is," Kamui said.

…

More than half of Edo was destroyed. Harusame just started being sent to Yoshiwara. Their main goal was to capture Courtesan's, since they originally belonged to an Amanto. Anyone else would be slaughtered.

Hinowa told Seita to run, but he pushed her out of the building regardless. He avoided an enemy's spear, and bolted down the war-torn streets.

"Set fire to the city!" a voice bellowed.

It was happening all over again, and that time, no one was there to protect him.

"There is no way out," Hinowa uttered.

"No, mom, there must be a way!"

"All the entrances are blocked. I'm afraid that you have no choice but to hide in the sewers below, if you wish to survive the night."

"Mom, you're coming with me!"

"I-"

"No arguing! Now, tell me where an entrance is!"

She nodded and they eventually found one. However, they were spotted by some Amanto.

"Get her!" one ordered, the other two.

"Mom!"

Hinowa pushed him down the sewer hole and pushed the lid over it. They grabbed her.

"I can't walk! You're going to have to push me!" she told them.

"What about the brat?" one questioned.

"What brat?"

"The one that was with you!"

"He ran away."

"Leaving his mommy to be captured by aliens? That's pretty cruel of him. You should've raised him better," the creature taunted.

"I taught him to survive. He seems to have learned pretty well."

"So it seems. The brat is lucky. He won't be killed by me, but he may be taken out by someone else. Come on, let's move!"

Seita hold the whole conversation and was in tears, knowing he would never see her again. He was going to be alone again. But, he would not give up. Seita would protect the city when the flames died. He would do what his mother once did and more. That was how he would repay her, and everyone else that assisted him. It was an oath, one he didn't plan on breaking.

…

Gin opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but he realized that he could not move his body. He could only shake his head around.

"Ah, you're awake, Gin," Kamui announced.

"Where are we?" Gin asked, realizing he could speak.

"In an abandoned building. Don't worry, I ordered the Harusame to not attack this area."

After a brief moment of silence, Gin said, "so, you're not going to kill me?"

"I just found out what you really are. What fun would killing you be if you don't even know yourself?"

Gin looked at him questionably.

"So, you really don't know, huh? I'm sure you've always known you were different than others. You're stronger than any of them. Why? Because you're like me! Like Kagura! Like Abuto! Like the King of the Night! You're a Yato!"

Gin's face paled. He didn't expect that. Him, an alien? There was no way.

"No, that's not possible. I'm not one of you!" he denied.

"I knocked you out. You should've stayed down after that, but you didn't. You made my day more interesting than I originally planned it to be."

"I got up?" Gin questioned.

"You don't remember, huh? You actually gave me quite the beating afterwards. I was about to kill my annoying sister, but you woke up and ruined my fun. You're a monster of the night. A danger to Edo."

"No."

"Yes. But, you're not one to me. I can teach you how to control your power. When your training is over, I can even take you to Takasugi so you can defeat him. Only the strong deserve that level of power, after all, and all he does is watch everything from above, while we're out doing the dirty work. It's time someone better took charge."

"You?"

"Good guess, but I was thinking, you. I have been planning to overthrow him for awhile now, but I found someone who may outmatch me in power. I deserve a large title, but until I can defeat you, I can't be leader. So, what do you say?"

Pros and cons. Gin could learn how to control his power (that may or may not exist) and make it safer for those around him, or he could be a potential danger to Edo (even though it was already destroyed, there would definitely be survivors, because Edo's citizens were known for being stubborn). The main downside was that he would have to abandon his friends, and there was a huge chance that Kamui wouldn't let him say 'goodbye'.

"If you're lying to me, I'll break your legs," Gin threatened.

"I'm not lying, Mr. Samurai. Or, should I change that to Mr. Yato?"

"Fine, but get the Harusame out of Edo."

"And, if I don't?"

"Yato's have super healing, right? I'll break your body the second mine heals, and do it to you, over and over, until you agree."

"Wow, no wonder Takasugi is attached to you. You guys are alike," Kamui remarked.

"Don't compare me to him."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kamui pulled a walky talky out of his pocket.

"Please send a ship to pick me up. I will give you the coordinates."

A ship arrived a half-hour later, and Gin realized that he had feeling back in his arms. He was able to move them, but they hurt if he overdid it.

"What about him?" An ice wolf Amanto asked.

"He's with me. Lay a hand on him and you're dead."

They didn't even question Kamui's words, since they've seen him kill allies with their own eyes.

Gin took one look back, and followed Kamui onto the ship, abandoning Edo.

 **A/N I haven't decided if I want Gin to be a full Yato or a hybrid. Feel free to give me your opinions! It'll help me decide quicker!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	2. Lesson 2: When You Train With Your Ex E

Chapter 2: When You Train With Your Ex Enemy, Don't Expect Them to Go Easy on You and Don't Go Easy on Them Either

It had been a week since Gin has joined Kamui. They've just started training, but Gin still hasn't been able to use his Yato abilities. Why? Because, the training exercises Kamui gave were not challenging enough.

Gin was slammed into a wall and his shoulders sunk. His eyes burned with fury and he lashed out again, attempting to whack Kamui in the head with his wooden sword.

"We're not bound by Earth's laws here. I can get you an actual sword," Kamui reminded, while he hopped away like a ballerina.

"Shut up!"

Gin's sword smashed into Kamui's head and knocked him across the room. It took him a few seconds to stop himself, and if he didn't, he would've crashed into the steel wall.

"Now, that wasn't to hard, was it?"

Kamui ducked and avoided Gin's next sword slash, then he punched Gin in the face, knocking him backwards. Gin huffed, and charged after he caught his breath.

Since Gin just started to tap against the surface of his newfound power, Kamui took his umbrella out and started to shoot at him. He didn't want to make it to easy for him, after all.

Kamui's eyes widened when he saw Gin block the bullets with his bare arms. Gin put his hands together and clenched them tightly, forming a massive fist, and attempted to punch Kamui's head in, only for Kamui to move to the right. Then, Gin took out his sword and attempted to attack the orange-heads neck.

"Do you need me to take those bullets out of your arms?" Kamui asked, only to have to avoid the tip of Gin's wooden blade.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it used to," Gin remarked, grinning, despite the lines of blood that ran down his arms.

Kamui avoided a hit to the face, having the same fake smile as always, though it was slowly becoming real, because of his strong thirst for blood, and the fact that he finally found an opponent that was strong enough to face him.

The size of Kamui's grin only increased. He pressed his feet against the wall, and launched himself towards Gin. Instead of blocking the attack, Gin moved to the side, and smashed the back of his arm into Kamui's head, knocking his face into the hard floor.

"Had enough?" Gin asked, pointing his sword at the back of the shorter male's head.

"I underestimated you, but don't think you'll get away with underestimating me!"

Kamui moved his hand back and grabbed Gin's sword, and flipped Gin onto his back. Then, Kamui pointed his umbrella at Gin's chest.

"Dead," Kamui stated.

"Sir, Takasugi wants to talk to you," one of Kamui's men said.

"I'll be there shortly."

"Aye!"

Gin noticed that Kamui's cheerful mood died down and Kamui faced Gin. The smile was still on his face, but once again, it had no true meaning.

"Looks like we have to cut this training session short."

"Yeah, seems like it."

"Go back to your room and make sure nobody sees you. I'll handle him."

Gin and Kamui parted ways.

Kamui ended up going to a different ship that had a walkway that attached the two. There were two armed guards at the entrance. They just let him walk by.

"Takasugi, he's here," Matako said.

"Let him in."

"Hello, Takasugi! It's been awhile, huh?"

"Kamui," Takasugi acknowledged.

Bansai was in the corner, watching, making sure that Kamui made no odd movements. Matako was on guard as well. She was right next to Takasugi.

"Matako, Bansai, leave us," Takasugi instructed.

"But, Shinsuke!" she started to protest.

"He can handle himself," Bansai said.

"Fine!" she huffed, before storming ahead of Bansai and boycotting the room.

"What is it you want to talk about, Takasugi? It must be pretty urgent since you sent your henchmen away."

"As you know, Edo was destroyed. However, Edo's people are stubborn, so there's no way all of them are dead. There's a pretty good certainty that he's still alive."

"Ah, you're talking about the perm, Gin, right? I've met him before. He had some fairy touch allies and my annoying sister with him the last I checked, unless some of them passed."

"If he's still alive, he will definitely try to gather people, start a resistance, and rebuild the town. His allies are just as dangerous. We need to send out an army and take out his strongest allies. Once he realizes they're dead, he'll show himself," Takasugi explained.

"And, you don't know who his allies are."

Takasugi didn't speak, so Kamui knew he was right.

"No worries, I already know a few of them! There's my annoying sister, glasses boy, the big dog, leaf woman, little boy, and Hinowa! He has a lot more than that, though."

"I need some names," Takasugi stated, a bit more forcefully.

"Fine, you're so picky! Kagura, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, Tsukuyo, Seita, and you already know the last one. Seita is just a kid, so he shouldn't he that hard to handle. He could probably identify some more people. He and Hinowa are in Yoshiwara, but I bet you already knew about her. So is Tsukuyo, and she has a bit of a fight in her."

"Oh?"

Kamui could tell that that caught his interest. It wasn't everyday when the name of a woman that could fight reached his ears.

"Interesting, isn't she? I remember her from the fight with Hozen. She's in charge of an elite ninja force. She claims to have thrown her womanhood behind, but I doubt it. Such a thing couldn't be possible, right?" Kamui said.

"Anything else?"

Kamui gave him the best description he could for Tsukuyo and Seita. He didn't bother with Hinowa, because Takasugi already knew what she looked like. The dog would be pretty easy to find, and he had seen Kagura before. Shinpachi had glasses, and not everyone did, so that already eliminated a bunch of people. It shouldn't take too long.

"You've been a good partner, Kamui. Don't disappoint me."

"Do I ever?"

Kamui left Takasugi's sight.

Takasugi watched him leave and blew some smoke out of his pipe.

"Matako, Bansai!" he called.

The two entered the room.

"Yes?" they asked, at the same time.

"Get your weapons ready. We're going hunting."

"A mission with Shinsuke?! Yes!" Matako exclaimed

Bansai was curious and excited at the same time. Deep down, he knew that Takasugi didn't really need help, but he was included in the adventure anyways. He would make sure to complete whatever task was ahead of him perfectly, no matter what the cost.

 **A/N That's the chapter! Gin is slowly using how to use his new abilities and Kamui and Takasugi are still a team. Takasugi is going to start hunting down some of Gin's allies as a hope to get to him. How long will Kamui be able to hide Gin?**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Lesson 3: It Isn't Good When Your Enemy

**A/N Sorry for the delay! My internet was down, so I wasn't able to update sooner.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, Kamui and Bansai are going to go after Hinowa and Seita, while Takasugi and Matako are going to go after Tsukuyo.**

 **I hope you find this satisfying!**

It was yet another lonely night in Yoshiwara. The roof was down again, thanks to what happened on the surface, so they couldn't even look up at the stars for comfort.

Tsukuyo stood on a roof, and watched the empty streets. Some people ran around, but they quickly entered a building, out of fear that the enemy would appear and strike them down.

Her sixth sense activated, and she prepared to turn around, only for a bullet to scratch her knee. She threw kunai in that direction and hopped to a different roof.

Tsukuyo hid behind a pole, attempting to spot her attacker. She saw someone that wore pink up on a roof up ahead, and a bullet hit the metal pole that was before her.

Next, Tsukuyo attempted to retreat, only for something sharp to cut across the back of her knees. That made her tumble to the ground, take out a group of kunai, turn around, and face her foe.

"That's enough, Matako. I'll take it from here," the man remarked.

Matako landed behind Tsukuyo, and reloaded one of her pistols.

"Aw, I was hoping to take this bitch out. She looks like she thinks she owns this place. Well, this place belongs to the Kihetai and the Harusame, got that?!"

Tsukuyo didn't respond, but she did her best to keep an eye on both of her attackers.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Takasugi Shinsuke."

"Go to hell," Tsukuyo spat, before she tossed a kunai at him.

He casually stepped aside, and they flew right by. Now, she couldn't grab anymore, because they would destroy her.

"Can I kill her now?" Matako asked, growing impatient.

"Not yet."

"What do you want?" Tsukuyo asked.

She didn't plan on telling them anything, she just wanted them to get on with it.

Blood dripped off the man's sword.

Tsukuyo knew that he planned to use it on her again.

"I am looking for a man known as Gintoki Sakata. Do you know where he is?"

"Gintoki?"

What did that man want with Gintoki? Whatever it was, it wasn't anything good.

"He's been missing since the attack. He hasn't been in Yoshiwara at all."

"I see."

"What are we going to do with her?" Matako questioned.

"Do as you please with her. I'm going to find Kamui."

Tsukuyo remembered that name. He was in Yoshiwara before, around the time Hozen was still in charge. Why did he come back? What did they want with Gintoki?

She heard a 'click' and looked up to see a pistol pointed straight at her.

"Goodbye, bitch."

A loud sound rang out, and everything went black.

…

Kamui searched the entire palace, but didn't find anything. Hinowa was nowhere to be found.

'She must not live here anymore. I wonder where she went?'

He ran throughout the empty streets, and searched all the buildings. It took awhile, but he eventually had only one quarter left of Yoshiwara to check.

He was about to walk past an alley, but he heard a kid. He looked, and saw a young boy trying to pump water out of a well. The boy looked very familiar.

"Young boy!" Kamui called. "Can you please give me some water?"

"Sure!"

The boy turned towards him, and the smile left his face. Kamui knew that the child recognized him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"N-No, I've never seen you before in my life."

"You sure? Because, you look like a certain boy I saw the last time I was here. You look just like the child that was helping Hinowa escape."

"Y-You must be imagining things. Now, please take your water and leave."

Kamui couldn't help but smirk. That kid was smarter than he looked, but Kamui would get what he wanted, regardless.

"Boy, I can get what I want the easy way or the hard way. Now, I really don't want to have a child's death on my conscious, and I know that Gintoki would be angry with me if he found out, so I'm going to keep this simple. Where is Hinowa?"

"Wait, you know where Gin is?"

Kamui pinned Seita to the ground with one hand.

"I am _not_ going to ask you nicely again. Where is Hinowa?"

He followed Seita's eyes to the sex store. Seita looked away seconds later, but Kamui let him go. He already had what he needed.

"A-Are you going to hurt her?"

"No, I'll make it quick," he responded, not wanting to talk to the kid anymore. "And, if you promise not to tell anyone about what I said about Gin, I'll never come back."

Kamui knew Seita wasn't happy about the situation, but the kid wasn't in a position to argue. Seita didn't want anyone else to get hurt, and Kamui was only after Hinowa's life. One brat couldn't possibly cause much trouble if Kamui was truly trying to stop him.

"I hope we never meet again, boy."

That was the last thing he said to Seita, before he entered the shop.

He searched the place, and eventually found Hinowa, who was moving around in her wheelchair. She seemed to be searching the place for supplies.

"Hello, Lady Hinowa," he greeted.

She turned around.

"Where is Seita? What did you do with him?"

"Out of all things, that's what you ask? I left him outside. I have no need for him. You, on the other hand, need to die," he said.

"May I ask 'Why?' You're going to be leaving a child without a mother."

"You're going to die anyway, so I guess there is no harm in telling you. I have been watching over a certain samurai, and since I know where he is, and you don't, I need to kill you, so I can pass my words onto the one who sent me here."

"Gin is with _you_? Why?"

"Because, he needs my help. There is so much about him that you don't know, that nobody knows. Nobody but me. He came to me, because I'm the only one that can help him, whether he likes it or not. Well, that's enough talking. I'm sure my employer will be here soon, and I can't afford for him to see you alive. Goodbye, Hinowa."

His hand was about to pierce her chest, but the door was kicked down, and a bunch of ninjas entered the room.

"Freeze!" one hollered.

"So, the boy went to get backup, huh? I guess this means you can keep your life, since I have a diversion. Nice doing business with you, Hinowa."

Kamui ran sideways, and burst through the wall.

…

Takasugi was up on a rooftop and saw Kamui burst out of the wall of a sex store.

"Yo, Takasugi!" Kamui greeted, as he retreated.

"Did you get what we needed?" Takasugi asked.

"They didn't know anything, but the ninja's showed up, before I could make my move."

Screams ran into the sky.

Bansai damaged all of the ninjas, so they could no longer follow Kamui.

"And, what were you doing all this time?"

"He didn't need my help."

"He was probably checking out the sex store," Matako remarked.

"Matako!"

"What? That's what boys do, right?"

"I bet you want to check it out yourself. Go ahead. The door is wide open. You can take as much as you want."

"Why you-"

"Come on, girls, their backup is going to arrive soon. Takasugi, I know you only like to cause attention when it is part of your plan," Kamui said, as he climbed up onto the roof.

"You know me so well, so you should know that I don't appreciate failure, especially from you, since I don't trust you one bit. Kamui, just know that if you even think about betraying me, this blade will enter your neck."

"I have no such thoughts. We will find your fellow samurai and take him down."

"Good."

Then, they escaped Yoshiwara, and went back to their ship, and escaped to the Earth's atmosphere.

…

"Tsukuyo! Tsukki!"

Multiple voices reached her ears.

One was that of another one of her ninja comrades, and the other was Seita.

"What happened?" she asked, after her vision refocused.

"Boss, you shouldn't sit up so soon! Rest! Seita, give her some water!"

"Okay!"

She grasped the wooden cup and felt the cool liquid touch her lips.

"Thank you."

"What happened, Tsukki?" Seita asked.

"I remember... there was a woman that wore pink. She was with a main that wore a purple kimono, and he had bandages over one eye. He sliced the back of my knees to knock me down, and after questioning me, I was shot. Luckily, the woman, her name was Matako, was stupid, so she didn't shoot my heart. The bullet hit the wrong side."

"And, what did they ask you about?" the ninja questioned.

"They asked me about Gintoki. For some reason, they are after him. They must've somehow found out about me, and targeted me, since I am one of his allies. From the looks of it, I am very lucky to be alive."

"You wouldn't be, if not for Matako's stupidity. I need to find Kagura and Shinpachi. They might know more."

"No, I'll go. Just, patch me up first."

"But, boss, you're in no condition to-"

"I'll be fine, as long as I stay out of combat."

"At least let me come with you. If I let you die, Hinowa would never forgive me."

Tsukuyo didn't want her to come, but she had a point. Besides, Tsukuyo didn't know what the surface was like, since the catastrophe happened.

"Okay, just let me do the talking."

It was going to be an... interesting conversation.

 **A/N That's it!**

 **No one died, because of Seita's quick thinking, and Matako's stupidity. She should've shot Tsukuyo in the neck or head, but her ego got the best of her, and she messed up. Well, it worked in everyone's favor!**

 **Next chapter will contain more Gin and Kamui, since Kamui went back, and you'll get to see Tsukuyo looking for Kagura and Shinpachi. It will take a bit of time, since the surface looks different.**

 **There has also been a bit of a timeskip, but I haven't decided how much. You might get to see the future versions of Kagura and Shinpachi.**

 **That's it for this time! See you soon!**


	4. Lesson 4: It Is Good to Know Many People

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! In this chapter, you will get to see Tsukuyo go to Edo, and exactly what has become of it!**

For the first time in awhile, Tsukuyo entered Edo. She had remained underground to protect the people of Yoshiwara, but she had to find Kagura and Shinpachi, since her attackers were after Gintoki.

It was the first time she had heard anything about him, since the city was destroyed, so she was one step closer to finding him. Him being found would change everything, since then, they would be strong enough to defeat their newfound foes, and of course, even if she didn't want to admit it, she would get back a friend.

When she entered the surface, after pushing away the rubble that hid one of the secret entrances to Yoshiwara, she almost gasped. Edo was no longer the lively city she remembered. There was debris everywhere, and no sign of life. Grey clouds covered the sky like a blanket, and there was some smog. A piece of paper fluttered, before landing on the dull colored ground.

She took out a kunai for safety measures, since he had no idea what could be lurking in the shadows. Then, she moved at a medium pace, constantly focusing on her surroundings.

After awhile of walking, she arrived at a familiar location. It was the Yorozuya headquarters, only the roof was caved in, and the sign was split in half.

Tsukuyo entered the building, and saw that the bar counter was covered in shards of colored glass, because of all the booze. There were wooden beams scattered around, and the ceiling looked as if it were about to collapse. The chairs were dirty, but they looked like they could still be used.

Next, she headed towards the staircase, which looked as if it would fall the moment she put pressure on it. Tsukuyo crept up the stairs, using the wall for support, while clenching her kunai in her other hand.

Once she arrived at the top, she noticed that there was barely anything left of the room, and that the place where the table, and the chairs previously were was destroyed by the caved in roof.

"Arf!"

Tsukuyo looked over, and saw Sadaharu. His fur was messy, and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Sadaharu!" she almost exclaimed.

To her surprise, the dog let her pet her. It seemed as if he was glad to see any life.

"Do you know where Kagura and Shinpachi are?" Tsukuyo asked.

He barked in a positive tone.

"Can you please take me to them? Afterwards, I promise that I will try to get you something to eat."

They began to exit the building, and when she got partway down the stairs, a step broke, and she stumbled the rest of the way, almost dropping her kunai in the process. Luckily, Sadaharu bit part of her clothing, and kept her from falling onto her face.

"Thanks," Tsukuyo told him.

They walked for awhile, and she leg the massive dog lead, his nose almost pressing against the ground the whole time. After awhile, her legs began to grow weaker, but she did her best not to show it.

A gun shot went off, and she was barely able to jump out of the way. More bullets flew towards her, and she hid behind a dumpster that was barely intact.

"You cannot run from us, the Predators!"

That name was pretty bad, but she didn't say anything, since they somehow had guns. She was pretty sure that they would run out of ammo soon.

Sadaharu charged, and started to knock them out of the way. Tsukuyo snuck up from behind, and tossed some kunai into their backs. There were still over twenty, maybe over thirty left.

A bullet grazed her ankle, and she grimaced, before leaping into the air, and throwing a kunai into the forehead of the man that injured her. She landed on the ground, ignoring the pain that shot up her leg. Then, she heard a 'cha-chink', and realized that a gun was pointed at her. Then, the man gasped, and wound up dead.

"Now, what's this? I thought I got rid of all you scum already."

There was a person on a building, but they were to far away for Tsukuyo to see. Bullets ran off in that direction, but the person vanished from that spot. More screams echoed out, and Tsukuyo saw the face of the person.

They had long orange hair, an umbrella, and a completely white outfit, along with a couple weird earpieces.

More screams were released, and a man that wore a yukata, and had a real blade ran towards the gang members, along with some other samurai. Tsukuyo joined the fight once more, after recovering from her shock, and helped take out the remaining members, until the road was covered in blood.

"Tsukki!" Kagura exclaimed, before noticing Sadaharu's presence. "Sadaharu!"

The dog ran right up to her, and Kagura wrapped her arms around his massive head.

"Where have you been? I thought you were dead!"

"He was in your building," Tsukuyo answered.

"I told you we should've checked that first," Shinpachi stated. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Tsukuyo?"

"I have something important to tell you. I may have a lead on Gintoki."

"What is it? Do you know where he is?" Kagura asked.

"A man with a butterfly yukata attacked Seita and I. He was asking about Gintoki, meaning that he must be alive. If Gintoki was dead, the man never would've came. That's not all. Seita said that a man with orange hair said that Gin was alive, and from the looks of it, he knows where he is."

"Kamui," Kagura growled.

"Takasugi," Shinpachi grumbled. "But, why is he after Gin now?"

"I do not know, since I do not know anything about either of them."

"Oh. Well, Kamui, the orange haired one, is Kagura's brother. He's a Yato, and he's with the Harusame. Takasugi was once Gin's ally, but he became evil, and joined the Kihetai. The two became allies at some point, and have caused us problems multiple times."

"That explains how they knew Gintoki. Now, we somehow need to find out where Kamui is, since he knows more than he is letting on. Come on, I'll take you guys to Yoshiwara, and we can figure stuff out there. We have more supplies, so you guys can take what you need."

"Okay!" Kagura agreed.

…

Meanwhile, Gin sat on a bed, and stared up at a metal ceiling. He was getting better at controlling his newfound abilities daily, and soon he would be ready to leave, but he would have to deal with Kamui, and no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't sure that he could defeat him.

Then, there was still the matter with Takasugi to deal with. Kamui wanted him dead, but Gin knew that it wouldn't be easy, and that if they failed the first time, Takasugi would hunt him across the universe. Takasugi was one of Gin's only rivals, so Gin knew that if he wasn't capable, the man could kill him. He didn't want to die, before seeing Shinpachi and Kagura again. He at least wanted to know whether or not they were alive.

"Come to the training hall, Gin!" a familiar voice echoed, on the loudspeaker.

Gin groaned. It was going to be a long day.

 **A/N Next time, they will end up in Yoshiwara, and Gin will continue his training. He will also have to begin to figure out how to defeat Takasugi, along with Kamui, so he'll be trying to figure out any weaknesses that Kamui may have. See you next time!**


End file.
